IOU
by iamdaemon
Summary: OneShot. To what lengths will Chigusa go to repay a debt that she owes Mitsuko? Rated M for explicit slashyness.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the characters that were original to Battle Royale. This was written for fun, pure femme-slashy fun.

**Rating**: Rated M for strong sexual content.

**Author's Note: **I suppose this ficlet would be more in the continuity with the manga perhaps?

* * *

Takako Chigusa casually strolled along the aisles of the department store. She was searching for the perfect gift. She wanted something that would convey her feelings without being too forward. She wanted something to subtly let Hiroki know exactly how she felt.

It seemed to take forever but she finally found a book of poetry that Hiroki would love. Hiroki did have a tough guy image but Takako knew, oh boy did she know, that he had a sensitive side. So, the poetry book wouldn't be too far off base.

Chigusa picked up the book. She flipped it over and read the price tag. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. The book was so expensive! She desperately wanted to get the book for Hiroki though, he would appreciate it so much.

Takako non-chalantly looked around and slipped the book into her backpack. Takako did feel bad for stealing the book but it would make a perfect gift for Hiroki. She turned around the aisle heading toward the exit when she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She was twisted around and came face to face with a very angry looking store clerk.

"Don't you know stealing is a crime, girlie?" he demanded.

Takako was so shocked. She normally kept a steely demeanor around the students at school but this man had plainly caught her red-handed. Takako opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Sir, don't worry, she was just getting the book for me," came a voice from behind Chigusa.

Chigusa turned slightly to see Mitsuko coming toward them. She was smiling like they were the best of friends. Mitsuko was also wearing a tight t-shirt and a hiked up leather skirt and a cap on her head. Mitsuko, ever the tease.

"She's with you?" the clerk demanded.

"Yeah, I told her to get the book and I would pay for it," Mitsuko said holding up a large wad of cash.

The clerk seemed to be satisfied and allowed Mitsuko to pay for the book. He did escort both girls out of the store, however.

"Don't think this means I owe you anything Souma," Chigusa sneered.

"On the contrary, you do owe me Taka. If you don't repay me I'll tell everyone that you were caught stealing. Do you really think they'll keep a delinquent on the track team?" Mitsuko asked.

Takako knew that was true. She loved track too much to endanger being kicked off the team. "Also, I'll tell everyone that you're in love with sweet, sweet Sugimura," Mitsuko added slyly.

"I don't know what you mean?" Takako said trying to play the part of the "Robo-Bitch."

"I've seen how you are with him. Anyway, what girl doesn't get wet thinking about Sweet Sugi? I bet you've seen him naked. Hiroki's hung, isn't he? You can kinda tell through his trousers," Mitsuko drooled.

"What do you want from me?" Chigusa demanded finally.

"I just want to spend some time with you," Mitsuko replied.

Takako walked with Mitsuko down the street. Mitsuko kept her arm wrapped around Takako's shoulders. They eventually came to a run-down apartment building. They climbed the stairs and Mitsuko opened a door with a key. This must have been where she lived.

They walked through the cluttered apartment. Mitsuko's uncle was passed out drunk on the couch. Her aunt was screaming something from the kitchen. "Don't mind them," Mitsuko said.

They entered Mitsuko's room. Mitsuko locked the door behind them. "What do you want me to do? Hang out with you to give you "Un-Skank Lessons?" Is that it?" Takako asked.

"First of all, I want you to shut your mouth. You owe me for saving your ass. Now I want you to take off your clothes," Mitsuko ordered.

"And if I refuse?" Chigusa asked.

Mitsuko pulled out a switchblade. With a flick, the blade extended. "Don't worry, I'd never cut up your pretty face," Mitsuko said in a sultry whisper.

Chigusa relented. She unbuttoned her top. It billowed to the floor. Slowly she raised her camisole over her head. Chigusa kicked off her shoes. Her low riders were unbuttoned and they slid down to reveal her muscular legs. Chigusa was now in her underwear. "Take it all off," Mitsuko said.

Chigusa reached behind her and unfastened her bra. With the support gone her breasts hung down. Chigusa didn't have breasts as large as Mitsuko's but they were sporty and perky. Chigusa's bra hit the floor. She bent down and shimmied her panties down to her ankles. She kicked them to the side. "Satisfied?" Chigusa asked.

"Far from it," Mitsuko sighed heavily. "Now, undress me."

Chigusa felt very awkward about this. She wasn't a lesbian. She had never done anything like this before. She kept reminding herself that it meant nothing; she was just repaying a debt and that was all.

Chigusa stepped forward and slid her hands underneath Mitsuko's t-shirt. She lifted it up over her bosom. Mitsuko's breasts swung free, she wasn't wearing a bra. Mitsuko shook out her hair after she had the t-shirt off and it whipped Takako in the face several times.

Chigusa reached around and unzipped the back of the skirt. She then slid it down to Mitsuko's ankles. Chigusa's face was an inch from Mitsuko's crotch and she realized that Mitsuko wasn't wearing panties either. Chigusa couldn't believe that she was doing this to Hard-Core Souma.

Mitsuko took Chigusa's hands and walked backwards. Mitsuko sat down and then leaned back on the bed. "I want you to eat me out," Mitsuko breathed.

Chigusa screwed up her face. "Let me rephrase that; I want you to pleasure me with your mouth or I'll cut your tits off," Mitsuko said.

Mitsuko held Chigusa's hands as she eased her face down to her pelvis. Chigusa could smell the scent of Mitsuko's arousal. That bitch Mitsuko was getting turned on by this!

Chigusa planted her mouth on Mitsuko's vagina. Chigusa tried to keep her mind on other things instead of thinking of the act she was performing. Almost automatically, her mouth sucked gently. Her tongue pulsed in circles around Mitsuko's clit. Then she would alternate that with inserting her tongue into Mitsuko's folds quickly. The alternating sensations made Mitsuko moan and arch her back. Mitsuko was still holding Chigusa's hands and gently pulled Chigusa's face into her crotch.

"You know, you are the only girl in the class that I would #$. Did you know that? You are really pretty," Mitsuko said, her words often stopped short or paused by a small quake of pleasure that swept through her body.

"I've looked at you in the class. I've noticed you naked in the locker room before. You are so #$ hot," Mitsuko moaned. "I've wanted to ride your tight, hot body for ages! Your tits are nice, your legs! Oh God your legs! You and me, I'm surprised we haven't experimented before."

Because you're a damned slut!, Chigusa thought bitterly.

Mitsuko tensed up all over. Her back arched. Chigusa felt a swell of fluids against her mouth as Mitsuko came. Mitsuko relaxed and slumped to the bed. "Don't think you can get out of here so fast missy," Mitsuko said. "Get on your back."

Chigusa lay on her back as Mitsuko sat up. Mitsuko nudged Chigusa's legs apart. Mitsuko put her middle and ring fingers into her mouth. She sucked on them for a moment and then withdrew them. Mitsuko then inserted those fingers into Chigusa. Chigusa gasped at this new sensation.

Mitsuko made rhythmic circles with her thumb on Chigusa's clit as she plunged her fingers in and out of Chigusa. Chigusa felt a wave of heat wash over her body. Mitsuko stopped driving her fingers in and out and then focused on massaging a spot just inside of her vagina. Then she would just press that spot hard. Then she would go back to massaging it.

A slow ache was building within Chigusa. She could feel it growing in warmth and intensity. It spread slowly from her pelvis up through her torso and into her face and throughout her body. Her point of no return was soon, but Mitsuko would take Chigusa so far and then ease up. It was like Mitsuko was teasing her, taking her to the brink and then letting her down.

"Now, think about your beloved Hiroki. Just imagine it's him plunging his manly hands into you, rubbing your clit and massaging your lips. Think about him thrusting that massive dick into you so hard, making it hurt so good. Imagine him on top of you, panting and moaning. Imagine him shooting his come inside you," Mitsuko whispered in a voice as smooth as silk, using her free hand to move the hair out of her eyes.

Chigusa was imagining those things. She wanted Hiroki so bad. She wanted him inside her. Then like flicking a switch, Chigusa had her orgasm. Her back arched and her knees bent. She turned her head to the side and gasped. Her body was racked with spasms that shot through every part of her body that felt bliss. Mitsuko wasn't letting up though. She felt that Chigusa was getting off and continued to massage "the spot." The pleasure seemed to stretch on for hours even though Chigusa knew it could only have been for a minute or two.

Mitsuko withdrew her fingers and licked them delicately. "Hiroki," Chigusa sighed. "How did you know when to say those things?" she asked.

"Call it experience," Mitsuko said looking down at a sweaty and placid Chigusa. "Hmmph."

"What is it?" Chigusa demanded.

"I was just thinking that I need to bail you out of stealing more often," Mitsuko replied.


End file.
